


The Flerkin in the Room

by SilverP



Series: Peter Parker's Unfortunate Tendency Towards Bringing Home Strays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Nick Fury, Don't Bring Home Dangerous Alien Cats, Flerkin, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Starks Cause Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: Nick Fury has seen many things when it comes to the Avengers. Stark in particular-take your pick of Starks.But honestly, when he walked into the debriefing room after a mission, this wasn't what he expected.Or wanted.Or needed.And when that thing....er...'dealt with' some HYDRA agents...Let's just say Fury kinda wished he'd hitched a ride off planet with Carol.





	The Flerkin in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["That's not a cat—it's a flerkin."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443550) by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow). 

When Nicholas Fury took on the Avengers Initiative, he knew it was gonna be weird. He had lost his eye to a flerken within his first week, and figured that it couldn't get much weirder.

He was really, truly **wrong**.

He _really_ should've figured the Starks into the mix. I mean...

-Tony Stark was a PR nightmare and a wildcard

-Harley Stark blew up things(generally buildings) on a bi-weekly basis

-Peter Stark...

Peter Stark did stupid shit like convince flerkins to come home with him. In fact, that was probably how Nick got himself into this position. Peter had an unfortunate habit of bringing home animals. So far, he's brought home five cats, three dogs, a pig, several thousand open wounds, several parrots, a baby Groot, a lizard, six snakes, several hundred spiders, Loki in his snake form twice, a frog, a komodo dragon, Rocket, a beta fish, a baby whale, and apparently a flerkin. All Nick wanted to know was why the entire Avengers team plus subsidiaries was in a debriefing room gathered around a tuxedo flerkin.

"Why is there a flerkin in my place of work?"

"What do you mean? Duck's a nice kitty!"

"Oh lord, it's Goose all over again. I feel sorry for those poor Skrull who had to deal with me..." Nick muttered under his breath, before continuing.

"That is not a cat."

"Of course it's a cat, what else would it be?" Now Tony was poking his nose into it.

"It's a flerkin, a very dangerous alien."

"Duck isn't like that!"

Just then, Nick supposed that he had done something horrible in a previous life to deserve all this, a squad of seven HYDRA agents exploded the door behind him, sending him flying into a wall. The agents pointed their guns, and Duck meowed before opening her mouth and sending tentacles at the first two agents. After eating those, the others looked kinda cowed. Nick pressed a finger to his earpiece and spoke.

"Send Goose to debrief room five, wing three. We've got dinner."

At this point, Goose strode in and grabbed three agents just as Duck grabbed another. Both ate before playing tug-of-war with the third.

"Avengers, meet the mysterious Agent G and the newly named Agent D. They are the sole two members of the ACS."

"The ACS?"

"The Alien Cleanup Squad. An entirely flerkin squad named because their missions always end up suspiciously clean. Now will you concede that Duck is a dangerous creature?"

~*~

"Oh my god, just split the guy!"


End file.
